narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zōjizōzu
, , |species=Elephant |gender=Male |birthdate=June 4 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=3000 |classification=Sage |occupations=Seer |nature type=Wind Release, Earth Release, Fire Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, |unique traits=Gargantuan size |affiliations=Land of Fire, Ash Bone Graveyard |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Zōjizōzu (象璽像図, Zōjizōzu), more commonly known as the Elephant God (象の神, "Zō no Kami", English TV; "Supreme Elephant King") is the oldest and most respected elephant of all the inhabitants of the Ash Bone Graveyard (灰燼骨墓地, "Kaijinhonebochi", English TV; "Gray Bone Cemetery"). Because of his age, the other elephants respectfully call him Great Elephant Sage (大象仙人, "Ōzo Sennin", English TV; "Grand Elephant Guru"). He is famed for his magnificent wisdom, precise prophesies, and gargantuan size. Seldom summoned by anyone, Zōjizōzu's mammoth proportion and awe-inspiring chakra reserves making him an expensive companion, though one certainly worth the price. According to lore, he is the "remover of obstacles, the patron of arts and sciences and the deva of intellect and wisdom." Many people throughout the globe worship him as a deity, sacrificing and praying in his name. 'Background' According to legend, there exists a colossal beast of majestic power that grazes the land once a millennium, blessing it with its wisdom. Having been born thousands of years ago, Zōjizōzu is an ancient relic in this present world. He has seen mankind underground countless changes and despite the turbulent times has weathered the storms. After many years of residing in the Ash Bone Graveyard, he would eventually take over his father Zōmaru's (像丸) position to become the grand ruler of the most remote and secluded sage region known to man. Zōjizōzu is a myth to most people; very few believes he even exists. His sheer size and power make him sound like nothing more than a fairy tale or nightmare. 'Personality' Wise an immensely powerful, the elephant has much reason to be confident. He has shown to be very slow at speaking, taking his good-time with conversing and saying whatever he pleases. Despite this confidence, Zōjizōzu is not one to speak before listening, though he can often times perceive the conclusion to a matter before anyone else can. Living for so many years has afforded him an extraordinary experience. Couple this with the memory and wisdom of his kind and the sage is an unbelievable asset on the battlefield or behind closed doors. Although not enjoying combat and complaining when he has to engage, Zōjizōzu is not too shy to show off his strength to those who defy him or those supports. He has only allowed two individuals to summon him in all of his lifetime—Suzaku and his father, Suzaku. Most cannot summon this beast due to not only its sheer size but its chakra reserves, requiring that the summoner themselves possess a mammoth reservoir. Zōjizōzu despises being called by his first name; he prefers honorifics and speaks of himself in third person at times. He believes strongly that shinobi have great worth and can do much for good but that evil needs to be confronted deliberately with all the facts involved in order to truly contain it. Zōjizōzu is also a prophet of sorts; by looking into the mystical lake of the elephant sage region he can tell the future, sharing it with those whom he deems worthy. 'Appearance' With a size that dwarfs even the height of the tailed beasts, Zōjizōzu is a gargantuan, super-massive creature. Elephants themselves are of the largest land animals to exist Zōjizōzu is no exception. Among all those of the elephant sage region he is by far the largest. He uses this immense size to strike fear into opponents. The sage has large, bloodshot eyes that seldom change regardless of what emotion he expresses. Battle scars from his countless millennium of experience spread throughout his body, displaying his hardened husk. As a mark of his maturity the bull possesses two massive tusks of ivory that can pierce through hardened chakra constructs. Zōjizōzu, like most elephants, has a tail with hair on the end of it. His ears show signs of age at their bottoms and his tusks, despite their incredible durability, have aged cracks throughout them. 'Abilities' Zōjizōzu is in a caliber that makes combat against him incredibly difficult for those of kage rank; anyone below such are wise to flee on sight. Because most do not believe he even exists, preparation against such a legendary beast is nigh impossible. His vast wisdom due to his age has given him knowledge on nearly every sort of jutsu from various lands throughout history. He is also a master sage and can acquire senjutsu chakra on a whim and transfer it to those in need. In the past, far before the first jinchuriki, Zōjizōzu has done combat with both the Nine Tails and the Eight Tails at two different times, many of his scars resulting from such skirmishes. He is skilled in cooperation ninjutsu and possesses the peculiar ability to produce both tar and black smoke on a whim as well as other various techniques. Should he feel the need to, he can use chakra to extend the length of his trunk. 'Sensory' Although he cannot sense chakra, the sage is capable of smelling it from quite the vast distance. He does this by moving his trunk around, holding it in the direction of the chakra or by simply being in close proximity to a person or animal. Zōjizōzu's sense of smell is extraordinary, several times more powerful than that of any man. He can also sense, like most elephants, through his feet by picking up vibrations from hundreds of miles off. 'Chakra and Life Force' With a chakra level that allows him to content with two of the most powerful tailed beast, the elder elephant sage is a force to be reckoned with. As a sage he has impressive control over his chakra and a life force to match. 'Nature Releases' Zōjizōzu is a master of Wind Release and possesses some skill in both Earth Release and Fire Release as well. 'Physical Strength and Stamina' With such a size great strength and durability come in handy—with a swipe of his trunk he is said to be able to cause tsunamis or imprint his anger upon mountains. His feet leave massive prints in the earth and his gargantuan weight make it extremely difficult for powerful strikes and force to cause him to move even an inch. Should his trunk find its grip upon something it best be considered useless as its power of constriction and severing is astonishing. Even the likes of a complete Susanoo would find combat with Zōjizōzu difficult. Zōjizōzu's husk is immensely durable, allowing him to take the Continuous Tailed Beast Bombs from the Eight Tails during combat without dying. 'Healing Abilities' 'Trivia' * Zōjizōzu literally means "elephant calligraphy". ** It is pronounced 'ZO — JEE — ZO — ZOO' * His appearance is based off of the Indian elephant. ** As such, Zōjizōzu shares many similarities in lore to Ganesha